


Soft

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Episode: s03e10 Terra Firma Part 2, F/F, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Captain Tilly never would have dreamed that her Emperor could have gone soft.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Mirror Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



Having left Burnham in Owosekun's capable hands, Tilly returns to her Emperor's quarters. She finds her seated on her bed in the darkness, undressed for sleep. Her elbows are resting on her knees, and her chin on her clasped fists. The monitor, too, is now dark, no longer watching over Burnham's cell.

The Emperor takes no notice of Tilly disrobing before her; the belt of her uniform clicks to the floor in the silence. Tilly kneels between her Emperor's feet, runs her palms up her lean forearms and takes her by the hands—a familiarity that few others, if any, would dare to presume.

"Your Imperial Majesty," Tilly murmurs, her voice thick with submission and desire. "Permit me to serve you."

At last, she attracts the focus of the Emperor's night-black eyes. For just a flicker of a moment, Tilly thinks she sees something unfamiliar in them. Something... soft.

But surely not. The Emperor taps the bed, and in an instant Tilly is beside her, in her arms. She gasps at the sharp bite and suck of the Emperor's teeth along the side of her neck.

Once she's left her marks, she whispers fiercely into Tilly's ear: "I've missed you."

"I've been here all along," Tilly replies, uncertain of what game they're playing.

The Emperor pulls back, searches Tilly's face. "Yes... you are loyal," she says, as if drawing a conclusion she dearly wishes to be true. "You never could be otherwise."

Tilly nods, finding herself searching too, though not knowing quite what she's looking for. "Of course."

But as the Emperor lies back, as Tilly takes her place between her thighs and tastes of Her Imperial Majesty's sweet favor, she can't help but dwell on how unlike the Emperor it is to be so sure of anyone but herself.


End file.
